Fuir pour Survivre
by UneCerise
Summary: Car pour survivre, il doit fuir. Mais Gingka en a assez, il est fatigué et ses baskets sont usées.


******/!\ Correction non faite, risque de fautes d'orthographe.******

****/!\ **Je ne possède pas MFB.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Fuir pour Survivre**_

**(OS)**

Parce-que pour survivre, il faut fuir et c'est ce que Gingka a appris à faire depuis son enfance.

Il est pourtant fatigué, ses baskets sont usées, celle de droite possède un trou dans la semelle. Son écharpe blanche n'est plus que poussière et le regard joyeux qu'il abordait étant enfant a laissé place à des yeux emplies de tristesses et d'inquiétudes.

Parce qu'il n'est pas encore adulte, il n'a pas encore les responsabilités qui vont avec et pourtant, il n'est plus tout à fait un enfant et ne peut se permettre de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors Gingka ne peut se permettre de cacher ses grands yeux noisette dans ses mains ne ressemblant pas encore à celle d'un adulte, il ne peut non plus se permettre d'avoir une arme et du sang dans celles-ci. Alors le garçon reste silencieux et marche pour partir.

Il ne se soucie pas d'être perdu, il ne s'inquiète pas d'arriver dans un village totalement inconnu, il s'en fiche tout simplement d'être regarder de haut en bas par des visages dédaigneux.

Alors malgré ses grands yeux de tristesses, il tente de sourire.

Car son père lui avait dit que sourire donnait du courage à lui et aux autres enfants qui ont peurs.

Alors Gingka essaye de suivre les conseils de son paternel. Même si c'est dur et que les larmes coulent parfois le long de ses joues et son sourire ne devient qu'un sourire brisé.

Et il est fatigué, ses chaussures sont sur le point de se déchirer, son écharpe commence à se trouer tandis que ses mains sont sèches et crasseuses. Les traces de ses pas dans la boue, le bruit des avions passants à toute vitesse au dessus de lui, les cris et la tristesse des habitants des villages.

"C'est la guerre." Dirait-on et Gingka répondrait simplement "Non, c'est la vie." Et on le traiterait d'ignare, de mouflet ne connaissant rien à celle-ci et qui devrait juste se taire.

Alors il marche depuis toujours, il ne coupe pas pour autant sa langue et continue de répondre aux grandes personnes car pour lui, ce sont eux les ignares.

Puis la fatigue le rattrape, il a faim. Son ventre fait du bruit. Il a très faim. Des jours qu'il rêve d'un bon repas, il rêve d'un hamburger comme il en mangeait autrefois avec son père.

Mais il lui manque l'hamburger et son père pour satisfaire son désir.

Alors il se tait juste et s'assoit sur un vieux tronc d'arbre allongé. Sa vue devient légèrement floue et il cligne des yeux, il retient ses larmes car il est presque un adulte et qu'un adulte ça ne pleure pas. Il ferme les yeux pendant un instant.

C'est quand il rouvre les yeux qu'il se rend compte que des secondes, des minutes voir même des heures sont passées, le soleil remonte rapidement dans le ciel et il se rend compte qu'il a marché toute la nuit sans dormir.

Alors Gingka s'allonge, il a mal au dos mais il a l'habitude. Il ferme ses yeux, pour de bon cette fois, pas pour retenir ses larmes. Le vent cognant contre les feuilles fait du bruit, l'air est frais mais par chance la pluie ne tombe pas. Puis Gingka sent quelqu'un s'approcher, des petits pas, timides et presque indiscernables et muet.

Mais même sourd, Gingka sentirait quelqu'un approcher.

Alors il rouvre les yeux, se rassit sur le tronc rapidement et regarde les alentours. Puis il comprend quand un petit garçon s'approche lentement de lui. L'enfant ne paraît pas agressif, juste légèrement perdu.

"Salut bonhomme, que fais-tu ici ?"

Et l'inconnu lève la tête, effrayé, ses pieds n'avances plus et il est comme paralysé.

"Avance, je ne vais pas te manger." Il regrette aussitôt ses mots qui lui rappelle que estomac est vide.

L'enfant a des cheveux verts printemps et des yeux marron communs. Il semble effacé par sa manière de bouger, il s'approche lentement et ose s'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre que le roux lui indique.

"Je m'appelle Gingka.

-Kenta... En- Enchanté !..."

Et Gingka lui sourit, pas un sourire cachant de la tristesse mais un sourire heureux, heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

Puis le roux cligne des yeux et le prénommé Kenta a disparu.

Il se frotte les yeux pour être certain et se met à crier son nom.

"Kenta ? Kenta ?..."

Mais seul le vent lui répond et Gingka frissonne. Une feuille jaunâtre tombe devant lui, c'est l'automne.

"Yo."

Le garçon sursaute soudainement et quelqu'un se trouve derrière lui, assit sur le tronc. Il possède des cheveux gris tirants sur le vert et deux orbes bleus magnifiques, Gingka frissonne en voyant les cicatrices en forme de croix sous ses yeux. Elles sont rouges sang et semble s'être ouvertes il y a peu, du sang coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

"Tu saignes."

Et l'inconnu rigole.

"Non. Les morts ne saignent plus."

Et sa réponse bloque Gingka qui se retrouve bloqué pour respirer. Il ne sait pas s'il blague, il ne sait pas qui il est mais il est certain que ce garçon ne doit pas dépasser son âge et vu la veste sans manche qu'il porte, il doit geler.

"Tu n'as pas froid ?"

L'inconnu lève la tête, un sourire laissant apercevoir des petites canines aiguisées.

"Plus maintenant."

Il semble tout à coup prêt à bondir sur Gingka et le garçon ferme les yeux, tombant en arrière et s'écrasant dans un tas de feuilles.

Une main se tend vers lui et quand il l'attrape, ce n'est plus le garçon aux cicatrices devant lui mais un autre adolescent aux cheveux de pailles. Il aborde dans ses jolis cheveux des flocons de neiges et Gingka fronce légèrement les sourcils car il ne neige pas. Puis plus il y pense, plus y trouve du bout de ses doigts la main du garçon froide.

"Moi c'est Chris.

-Gingka."

Chris lui lâche la main et garde un petit rictus arrogant sur son visage et Gingka se dit juste que c'est sa manière de sourire car à première vue, il ne se dit jamais que les gens sont mauvais. Et plus il fixe plus il remarque les détails de son visage, ses yeux tirants sur un beau violet, les toutes petites tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et la fossette dans le coin droit de celle-ci.

Puis Gingka voit le côté gauche du garçon, vers son menton, sa peau paraît gelée et cela semble descendre jusqu'à ses clavicules. Le rouquin se lèche les lèvres, décidé à lui poser une question.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu un enfant nommé Kenta ou bien le garçon qui était là il y a quelques secondes avec des cicatrices sous les yeux ?" Et il trace une forme de croix sous ses yeux pour lui détailler à quoi elles ressemblaient.

"Hmm... Si." Chris lève un sourcil. "L'enfant de l'été n'est pas loin avec son mentor et celui du printemps et un brin farceur.

-"L'enfant de l'été" ? Son mentor ?..." Et il est perdu, il a l'impression de communiquer avec un étranger, ne parlant pas la même langue que lui. "Tu te moques de moi ?"

Car Gingka n'est pas patient et même s'il ne pense pas que les gens sont foncièrement méchants, il n'aime pas que l'on se moque de lui et réagit assez vite.

"Non. Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je suis un vagabond, un chasseur, un homme seul et qui n'a besoin de personne mais je ne suis pas un menteur ni le genre de personne à raconter des sottises."

Car la parole est précieuse. Et Gingka le sait, il l'a appris. Pas avec le temps mais avec son père.

Puis son ventre gronde. Il a toujours faim et le froid commence à le faire frissonner.

Mais il ne se plaint pas, il a appris à survivre.

Quand il cherche le regard de Chris, le garçon a disparu, alors il grogne, il aurait aimé comprendre. Il n'aime pas être coincé dans l'ignorance. Un courant d'air féroce le force à fermer les yeux et quand ses paupières se rouvrent, il regarde le visage venant d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

Ou plutôt les visages.

Il sourit en voyant Kenta et son regard dévie vers l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs et à la mèche rouge. Il tient la main de Kenta comme s'il était son grand-frère et est prêt à le protéger de tout son corps.

"Salut Kenta." Gingka lui fait un signe en levant la main et le garçon sourit timidement, le rouquin remarque le regard du plus grand, un regard interdit doré. Il leur fait signe de s'asseoir et Kenta force l'autre à avancer pour se poser sur le tronc d'arbre.

Kenta remarque les mains tremblantes de Gingka, peut-être dû au froid, peut-être dû à la peur. Mais l'enfant ne sait pas rassurer les vivants. Il ne sait également pas rassurer les morts.

"Voici Ryuga." Gingka lève la tête pour écouter Kenta, l'enfant lui pointant l'inconnu à la mèche ensanglantée. "Là, c'est Kyoya." Sa main pointe le garçon aux cicatrices assis sur le sol, au pied d'un arbre. "Lui, c'est Chris." Le blond est posé sur une pierre à la droite de Gingka. "Tu es Gingka... Et moi je suis Kenta."

Gingka est alors proche du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il fronce alors les sourcils quand il remarque un léger détail. Sa mèche rouge tire légèrement sur le marron et une nausée soudaine le prend aux tripes. Et Gingka regarde tous ses enfants l'entourant, à tour de rôle et il assemble les pièces du puzzle, il associe leur disparition et leur réapparition soudaine avec leur physique et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Puis c'est comme s'il comprenait tout.

Et Gingka veut juste vomir.

Il se rappelle des cicatrices ensanglantées du garçon du printemps.

Il se rappelle la peau gelée de Chris.

Et quand il voit le sang forçant ses cheveux blancs à rougir, Gingka comprend que l'inconnu à ses côtés et sûrement blessé et peut-être bien comme tous les autres.

Mort.

"Vous êtes tous morts ?..."

Et ils hochent tous la tête en silence, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils ont tous cessés de fuir.

Ils ont cessés de survivre.

Mais peut-on les blâmer ?

La faim fait des ravages, le froid les détruits et la guerre les tues.

Sous l'Automne, Gingka observe ses nouveaux camarades. Un léger sourire à travers les larmes apparaît sur son visage. Il a peur, il a froid, il a faim et la guerre le ravage de l'intérieur.

Il cache son visage entre ses mains et ferme doucement les yeux.

Car Gingka cesse de fuir.

Il ne bouge plus.

Car Gingka cesse de survivre.

Il ne vit plus.

Il laisse tomber les leçons apprises.

Il va mourir.


End file.
